Mobile devices such as tablets and smartphones are commonly equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that enables the mobile device to determine its location at a given time. Such mobile devices are also commonly equipped with a radio receiver and radio transmitter that may enable the mobile device to communicate with a cellular base station or a wireless access point. When the mobile device is within a coverage area of a cellular base station and/or a wireless access point, cellular and/or Wi-Fi® connectivity may respectively be available to the mobile device. When the mobile device is not within a coverage area of a cellular base station or a wireless access point, cellular and/or Wi-Fi® connectivity will respectively be unavailable to the mobile device.
When cellular and/or Wi-Fi® connectivity exists between a mobile device and a cellular base station and/or a wireless access point, the type(s) of communication service(s) (e.g., text messaging, voice calling, network browsing or streaming media content) that may be available to the mobile device may depend upon the network capabilities of the base station and/or the wireless access point, and may also depend upon the strength and/or bandwidth of the signal(s) that may be communicated between the mobile device and the cellular base station and/or the wireless access point.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.